Full Circle: The Next Generation
by AnnaChase
Summary: Next generation plot that is a sequel to my other stories Heart's Betrayal and Behind Closed Doors. It follows Harry's daughter Zara, and that of her three best friends, as she comes of age and deals with the events that belong to being Harry's daughter, Lucia's daughter, and herself entirely. R&R always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Before you start reading, a quick note from me. I realise I have another story up and waiting, and I have every intention to continue that. My life has been very busy lately; I graduated university and started on my new job, so that took up all of my energy for a while. Meanwhile, characters and ideas continue to 'live' in my head, so I can't help express them sooner or later :)

 **This story:** follows along the lines of my other stories (Heart's Betrayal, and Behind Closed Doors: A Portrait of the Malfoy Family), which means that I've taken a liberty or two to change canon events. The main character of this story is Zara, daughter of Harry and Lucia (Malfoy, now Potter). The aforementioned stories will mention all of their story if you're confused about their match.

 **The twins:** Are new , and entirely un-canon as well. For now I think the story will explain enough of who they are, and where they come from, will add more info on that in the chapters to come. I am considering writing a one-shot on their mother, and their father.

I'm not entirely sure just yet where the story will bring us, but my mind has plenty of ideas, and in the spirit of creative writing I've decided to let them run their course. Not entirely; I remain, as always, a devoted control freak :P

Last thing said: This is my first serious next generation story, and I"m a little scared on updating it! I hope you will enjoy it, and drop me a review if you do (or even if you don't). Reviews are a girl's best friend :D (and diamonds, don't rule out diamonds).

~AnnaChase

 **Full Circle: The Next Generation**

 _Our story is over, though in its end lies its beginning.  
-Sally Gardner: The Red Necklace_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

People always made such a fuss of coming of age. Ever since she was sixteen, Zara had heard grand stories of the amount of life-changing events that would occur when she would turn seventeen and, according to Wizarding World standards, become a legal adult. People made it seem like life would change overnight, only because she would be legally allowed to apparate and vote. And drink, the most important thing according to two of her friends; the mischievous twins Stella and Sebastian. A few hours into reaching the magical age of seventeen, Zara could safely conclude she did not feel much different. There was the giddy sensation that came with being the birthday girl, but even that seemed to decrease each year; when maturity neared, the intense joys of childhood became more and more unfamiliar.

Safely assured she was still the same girl she had been yesterday, Zara climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She had been up early for a quick solo practice on the Quidditch field; the final match before the summer was nearing and the team could use every ounce of luck on their side. Last year the Quidditch cup had slipped through their fingers by a five-point difference. Slytherin's victory was still rubbed in their faces quite often, so the Gryffindor team was more than determined to beat Ravenclaw and restore the respect for their team once more. As she climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady after muttering the password – _Garden Gnome-_ , Zara allowed herself a few moments of glorious daydreaming in which she caught the Snitch at the most crucial of moments. Like her father and grandfather had done so often: Harry and James Potter had been seekers also. She had some very large shoes to fill in that regard.

"There's the birthday girl!"

Zara looked up to see her three best friends waiting for her on the sofa by the window, accompanied by a large pile of gifts and birthday cards.

"We took the liberty of collecting everything the owls dropped off during breakfast," grinned Teddy Lupin after they had all taken turns of wishing Zara a happy birthday. They were joined briefly by Felicia, Zara's twelve year old little sister. She was in second year, and after dropping off a gift she hurried back to her little friends. The second-year students giggled excitedly; it was clearly a big thing for them to associate with sixth-years.

"Good harvest this year, I'd say," piped up Sebastian Black. He ran a hand through his black curls with an air of nonchalance. Zara had met him and his twin sister Stella on their very first day at Hogwarts. Even then they had been a remarkable appearance. Confident, even as eleven-year olds, that the team the pair of them made could handle anything and everything that came their way. They were still like that. Many of the younger students that did not know them thought them intimidating with their quick-witted humour and sharp tongue, but nothing was less true. There was a deep sense of loyalty beneath the surface, and Zara was more than glad to be able to experience that. The name Black had rang a bell when they first met, as it would always be a name connected to many famous and infamous bearers in the Wizarding World. Only later their story had come out in the open, identifying them as the children of none other than Sirius Black, conceived in an affair of his during the war, too close to his untimely death for him to have ever known of the twins' existence. Zara and the twins had been close friends ever since, forming a quartet with Teddy Lupin, whom Zara had known since birth. The two of them were second cousins , but if anything he felt more like a brother. Teddy's parents had died in the Battle of Hogwarts when he was just a baby, leaving him in the care of his maternal grandmother Andromeda Tonks. She had passed away now three years ago. As Teddy was Zara's father's godson, it was only natural he should move in with the Potters. Their family timeline was all rather complicated; Zara did not like explaining it to outsiders.

"Here, start with ours," Stella handed her friend a small, silver parcel.

"It was my idea," said Sebastian.

"But I paid for it," his sister quickly added, causing Zara to grin as she started unwrapping the gift. It contained a little box, which revealed a set of four tickets to see their favourite Quidditch team, the Cannons, the upcoming summer.

"Oh wow, this is really great!" Zara gasped in delight. "Thanks so much, guys!"

"Yes, I will gladly sacrifice my free Saturday for a bit of group bonding," Stella said. "Provided there's Butterbeer I think I'll survive."

"Let's not mention your major crush on their new seeker," Zara chuckled, carefully putting the tickets on the side table.

"It helps," Stella snorted.

"My gift is a little less spectacular," Teddy handed Zara a rectangular-shaped gift in red wrapping paper. It was heavy, too, leaving little guess to what was inside.

"But not less valuable!" Zara grinned as she revealed its contents: a new, leather-bound copy of _Guide to Keeping a Broom Ready for Use: 101 Tips to Tend to your Nimbus 5000._ "Thanks, Ted, it'll help get us ready for the match against Ravenclaw," she beamed.

As always, a pile of gifts held much more appeal to teenagers than a pile of letters, so the presents were unwrapped before Zara could start on the birthday cards. She looked through them quickly, recognising her mother's handwriting on one envelope, and her uncle Draco's on the next. She also spotted the handwriting of her friend Victoire Weasley, who attended Beauxbatons. The last envelope on the pile brought a frown to her features; it was sealed with the Malfoy family crest. She only knew one couple who sent their post sealed in such an old-fashioned, pretentious manner.

"Who's that one from?" Stella inquired curiously, noticing her friend's hesitation. She sat admiring the golden watch Zara had received from her parents: the traditional gift in the Wizarding World for one coming of age.

"I guess my grandparents," Zara replied, still hesitating. She could not remember the last time her maternal grandparents had sent a letter privately addressed to her.

"You mean the grandparents your boggart would turn into?" Sebastian grinned, peeking over Zara's shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous," Zara snorted. "Although my mum's might. Last time they came over to our house she attempted to serve them tea. The tray she charmed to float fell into a thousand pieces."

"I didn't even know they came over," Sebastian said.

"I could count the times they did on one hand. Even if I had fingers missing," Zara admitted, finally breaking the seal to open the letter. The fresh parchment contained her grandmother's elegant handwriting. Her frown deepened when she quickly skimmed over its content.

 _Dear Zara,_

 _First of all your grandfather and I write to send you a very happy birthday! Coming of age is such a joyous occasion; we hope this year will bring you all the wisdom life requires of a young lady growing up in present times._

 _Additionally we hope you shall delight in hearing that in honour of our eldest grandchild coming of age, we intend to restore a long-lasting tradition of the Wizarding World: the annual hosting of Cotillion; a coming of age ball. A perfect occasion for young girls to be properly introduced to society. The ball will be held in the first weekend after the start of your summer holidays. While invitations will only be sent to a select company, we will of course allow you to bring a handful of your best friends- provided you choose them wisely. More details will follow in the weeks to come; we hope you shall be as honoured as we are to share this event with us._

 _Love,_

 _Your Grandmother,  
Narcissa Malfoy _

"What is she on about?" Zara wondered, quickly laying the letter aside. But her friends would not let it go that easily. Sebastian seemed barely recovering from a laughing fit.

"Not a clue," he roared with laughter. " 'Stopped reading at the word "lady". I mean, has she _seen_ you on a broomstick?"

"Thanks a lot," Zara shook her head in disbelief, smiling at her friends' response.

"Well, I'm all for it," Stella quickly interfered. "Who doesn't love a chance to dress up and enjoy a night of dancing?"

"Me," both Zara and Teddy replied in unison. Zara had never belonged to the typical 'girly-girls'. She had always preferred Quidditch to dancing and dolls, and dresses were highly unpractical in her opinion. Sometimes it was hard to believe she and Stella could be such good friends, as opposite as they were.

"I can see the benefit of it," Sebastian said, once recovered from his laughing fit. "Many girls looking their best. Yea, I would survive such a night."

"You know the sort of girls they would want to include, right?" Teddy said. "Zara's grandparents aren't likely to invite any other Gryffindors, or even Hufflepuffs. The occasional Ravenclaw is all you could hope for, but it's most likely to be an all-Slytherin event. With a history of Pureblood ancestry".

"Thanks, Mr Bookworm," Sebastian grinned. "I stand by the phrase: girls are girls".

"Provided you're invited," Stella reminded her brother. "A select company of wisely chosen friends, say the grandfolks. I wonder how suitable you come across to these girls' mothers".

No girl was safe for Sebastian's charming manners and amorous skills. Except Zara: she considered Sebastian no more love-material than she did Teddy. He seemed to be more into the high heels and make-up sort of girls, anyway, so she was safe there.

"Trust me, if I lose my mind enough to attend such a party, you're all invited, " Zara assured them. "I wonder if my parents know about all this."

Assured that even if they did, they would side with her, she opened the letter that she had recognised to be from her parents.

 _Dear Zara,_

 _A very happy birthday from us all! We hope you have a lovely day at school with your friends and Felicia. We also hope the gift is to your liking: your father and I selected it together, when we saw it we just knew it was meant to be yours! Summer holidays won't be long now; when you come home we will be sure to celebrate your birthday properly. For now we hope you are healthy and in good spirits. Don't forget to study hard for your upcoming exams: sixth-year finals are a good preparation for your NEWTs next year._

 _Good luck and love,_

 _Mum and dad_

 _PS: The drawing included is Anna's; she couldn't wait to draw something in honour of her big sister's birthday!_

Zara paused to take the other attachment from the envelope; a colourful page full of scratches and blurry lines that left no doubt it was the work of her three-year old little sister.

 _PPS: We understand your grandparents have the idea of hosting a ball in the honour of your birthday. Your father urges me to write he does not at all sympathise with an event that so clearly brings back old ideas of Pureblood supremacy. We leave the choice to decide with you, but know you owe them absolutely nothing. If you don't feel up to the event, we will inform your grandparents the idea is to be cancelled and I assure you no further words will be spoken on the matter._

"Well, that's a relief," Zara spoke up once she finished reading the letter. "Now we can turn our mind to more important matters at hand."

'Yes, indeed," Teddy smiled smugly, picking up from the table a very long essay in History of Magic. "This is going to need quite some work."

Both the twins groaned in response to even the thought of homework. Normally Zara would have joined them in that, but today she was glad the topic was over and done with. She had never had the sort of relationship with her grandparents that other kids had. And then she only had the one set; her father's parents had been dead long before she was even born. They didn't see them very often, but she could not remember ever having felt enthusiastic when they went to visit grandfather and grandmother Malfoy. When she was younger, she had even felt rather frightened when her grandfather turned his grumpy, discontent gaze in her direction. Any conflicts involving them she gladly left up to her parents.

The birthday passed relatively calm otherwise. Zara enjoyed the presents and cards, and in the afternoon Sebastian surprised them with a grand selection from the stock of Honeydukes. The secret passageways were well known to them, and it being their sixth year the four of them had had enough practise trying them all out. The Marauders map Zara got from her father was a great help with that; it had never failed them yet. Unfortunately they were also bothered by the upcoming exams. Zara preferred to procrastinate, like the rest of the students, but her mother's reminder had made that harder. She had always toyed with the idea of becoming an Auror, like her father, but only since a year or so it had become a serious plan. She would need a lot of NEWTs to be able to get in the program, though, and NEWTs needed more than a little preparation the year in advance. She wasn't a bookworm like Teddy, but compared to the twins she was a real study head. She couldn't remember ever seeing either Stella or Sebastian taking their homework seriously. The week after her birthday she was preparing herself for a long day of cramming, when the twins joined her in the common room, looking like studying was the last thing on their mind.

"Lovely day to sneak out for some proper sunbathing, what do you think?" Sebastian suggested, dropping into one of the armchairs. He was followed by Teddy, who just came down from the boys' dormitory.

"Well yes. But there is the Potions essay," Teddy reminded them thoughtfully. Teddy wanted to become a Healer. Everyone envied the way how he could get top grades on a test with a minimum of studying, but Teddy never stopped taking things seriously.

"Screw the Potions essay. We can do it tonight, what do you say Potter?" he flashed a grin in Zara's direction. The sort of grin she could not really refuse.

"Actually, we can do it now!" said Stella, which caused the other three to stare at her in disbelief.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Sebastian said, which caused his sister to toss a chocolate frog –which he caught without too much trouble, and bit off the head- in his direction.

"We can do the stupid homework now, and have fun tonight," she explained. "This is where we're going," she handed her friends a copy of Witch Weekly. "Page six."

Zara caught the magazine's copy and skipped to the page recommended.

"A party in Hogsmeade?" she questioned. "Madame Rosmerta would spot us instantly, you'd think McGonagall would have put up 'Wanted: The Fearsome Foursome' posters with our pictures by now. Professor Longbottom let us off the hook last time we got caught trying out one of the passages, but how lucky do you reckon we'll be next time?"

"It's not at the Three Broomsticks, and it's not just 'some' party," Stella replied quickly. She clearly had her mind set on it. "It's at the Hyperion Bar, and it's a celebration of the Witch Weekly's spring season."

"And we want to crash some girl's gossip club because?" Sebastian was the last to get hold of the magazine announcing the party, and tapped it with his wand, until the paper folded itself into a paper bird, soaring across the room.

"Because you want to support your sister in her prospective career? This is –the- place to become acquainted with the sort of people that got out of the boring Ministry jobs that's all this world appears to offer. I told you a thousand times, my future lies beyond the academic perspective."

"So does mine, but if you think you can show up, flash a smile, and you're starring the cover next week, you're so wrong," Sebastian laughed. "These witches on the cover, they're all goody two shoes," he chuckled, catching the paper plane and revealing the blond model on the cover: a sweet-smiling girl; very different from Stella's appearance. She would fit, though, only in a different manner. While Stella did not possess the typical features described as beautiful, she had the sort of looks that commanded all heads to turn whenever she stepped into a room. As a child she had looked a little wild, with her dark and unruly curls, equally dark eyes, and insufferable behaviour. In a way she still had that now, only she had learned to control it to her advantage.

"We can go," Zara said, more impulsively than she normally was. She had remembered the Quidditch ticket the twins gave her; having a Butterbeer at some stupid party was the least she could grant her friend. And besides: with the summer holidays so close, rules weren't what they used to be. At least, not to the students.

The girls called the ruled this day, apparently, for they had less trouble convincing Sebastian, and even Teddy, that the party was worth attending. By the time most cramming students had gone up to their dormitories, the four gathered by the fireplace. Nights were cold still in late May, so they all had on their cloaks.

"Ready to take off?" Stella beamed. Zara knew that underneath the cloak what she wore a little less decent outfit. She herself had opted for a more safe option; a little black dress that was always suitable. While she preferred more comfortable clothes to a party dress, growing up with Lucia Malfoy for a mother had taught her more than a necessity or two about dress codes. While they all headed for the portrait to climb out, Zara lagged behind: a noise by the window caught her attention.

"Hang on," she called over her shoulder to the rest. Whilst she approach the window, she recognised the faint outline of an owl tapping its beak to be let in. Quickly she opened the window, only then noticing it was Merla, the Potters' white snowy family owl. She was clearly eager to drop off the letter she carried.

"Zara? What's going on?" Stella came back into the common room to see what was taking her friend so long. "The boys are waiting in the hallway."

Zara shook her head and untied the letter from the eager owl, recognising her mother's handwriting instantly when she opened it.

 _Dear Zara,_

 _We received your reply earlier this week. The choice of attending the ball was and is all yours, and while I completely understand your refusal to take part in such an event, I'm afraid I must ask you to reconsider. As you know, your father and your grandparents will never see eye to eye, and such his dislike for the matter is obvious. However, now that some days have passed it strikes me more and more how very rare it is for my parents to reach out and attempt to strengthen their bonds with us. I felt I had to write and point this out to you, so that it may help you make a final decision. We will talk about it when you come home._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Zara sighed; she _had_ made her final decision. She didn't want to have anything to do with her cold, disapproving grandparents and anything that went on in their pretentious world. Her mother had just managed to make her feel perfectly guilty about her refusal. She handed the letter to Stella.

"How do you reckon I'll look in a ball gown?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once the four got into the Hyperion Bar, they were firstly blinded by clouds of smoke filling the room. Practically everyone had a cigarette in one hand, and an ominous-coloured glass in the other. Whatever it was they drank was carried around on trays by house elves. Both Stella and Sebastian eagerly accepted a glass when it was offered.

"You don't reckon anyone we know is here?" Teddy inquired once he and Zara had hesitantly accepted a glass as well. It smelled as curious as it looked, and the olive floating on top looked too much like an eyeball to eat.

"I don't know anyone that works for _Witch Weekly_ ", Zara assured him, although she kept glancing around nervously. Sneaking out of school was one thing, getting caught doing it was another.

"Oh come on," Stella said, noticing their hesitation. "We're all of age now, and everyone here is too drunk on whatever it is we're drinking to even notice we don't belong here. They probably don't even know who does and who doesn't belong here. Also: I look twenty-one".

"You don't look twenty-one," her brother was quick to assure her, grinning.

"Yes I do."

"Currently you act like you're no older than five, both of you," Zara interfered when she suspected this was going to be a typical argument. The twins never had a real fight, but their bickering could last eternally.

"I say we make use of this unexpected night of freedom," Sebastian raised his glass to them, before he took a daring sip of the questionable content. He pulled a thoughtful face. "Could be worse. I suspect a mixture of cooking sherry, pumpkin juice, and a number of unidentified objects. Just the courage I need to grab a chance with that pretty witch over there."

Before the rest of them could say anything, they watched Sebastian take off in the direction of a young, pretty lady on her own.

"That's one of them occupied," Teddy told Zara with a quiet laugh. Stella did not appear to hear their conversation; she had her eye set on a small group of gentlemen standing by the bar.

"Zara, back me up?"

Zara didn't have a lot of choice; her friend basically dragged her over to the bar.

"Hello there," Stella made her presence known without a hint of shyness. Zara, on the other hand, felt eager to run off before they had a chance of embarrassing themselves. "Did all of the plans for the July edition come through all right?"

The men, seeming rather fond of the unidentified cocktail, looked up curiously as the two young ladies joined them.

"I don't recall seeing the two of you before," one of them said. Zara felt them glance at her only briefly; they quickly settled on Stella. It was usually like that. Not that it bothered her. On the contrary: she wouldn't know what to do with a thirty-year old office clerk ogling at her.

"We're the new interns," said Stella, who looked like she knew exactly what to do with such men. "And you are...?"

"Incredibly bored," grinned one of the men, a handsome man with blond curls and teeth so white they almost lit up. "We wouldn't mind a bit of entertainment."

"Don't be ridiculous, Nate, she must have heard that one a thousand times," said the man Zara judged to be the least drunk and most likeable. "Haven't you, New Intern?" he grinned.

"I'm leaving," Zara hissed through gritted teeth when the men succumbed to a fresh laughing fit.

"I'm Stella," Stella extended a hand to him, ignoring her friend pointedly.

When Zara managed to pull herself free from Stella's clutch, she heard remainders of the flirty, drunk conversation she gladly left behind. She could only hope her friend wouldn't do anything truly stupid.

When she made her way through the crowd, she caught hints of conversation concerning photography, editors, and everything else to do with a magazine and its partying employees. She spotted neither of the boys anywhere, although she thought she caught a glimpse of Sebastian's black curls disappearing into a corridor with a blonde. She didn't need to guess what was going on there.

"Hey wallflower."

Zara turned around curiously, expressing a sigh of relief when Teddy stood before her. "Thank God you're here," she sighed. "How soon can we ditch this party? I don't know what Stella thinks we could find here."

"I just went to get rid of that drink. I hope the plants enjoy it," Teddy grinned. "I hear that guy she's talking to is a photographer. I hope she doesn't get her hopes up."

The pair of them found an empty table in the back. "You don't think she could pull it off? The modelling thing? I mean, it's not exactly the sort of career you would envision in this world, would you? I'm pretty sure my parents would say it's not a career at all," she shrugged. "Except maybe when you're a Veela."

"She could definitely pull it off," Teddy said. His eyes got that dreamy look he got whenever Stella was near in person or in thought. He had been like that since a year or so; it was a little annoying.

"Look who's there," Zara chuckled when Sebastian headed their way some time later; his hair looked dishevelled, his glass empty. All the evidence needed to say he was enjoying himself. "Hello mister Witch Weekly."

"Ha! Make that mister Witch Daily," Sebastian grinned. "I could snog that one on a daily basis, definitely."

"Thank you for that inspiring bit of information," Zara laughed, stretching her neck to see if Stella was anywhere near finished. She seemed to have disappeared from the crowd. Zara did spot someone else, though.

"Bloody Merlin," she cursed, dragging both Sebastian and Teddy with her under the table.

"What are we hiding from?" the boys questioned.

"It's my aunt Ginny," Zara replied, peeking nervously from under the table at the redheaded lady engaged in conversation a few tables away.

"I thought she worked for _The Quibbler_ ," Sebastian whispered impatiently.

"She does! They must be networking or whatever they call it," Zara said. She was very fond of her aunt, but showing herself when she was supposed to be in a school was probably not a brilliant idea. Time to leave, that much was obvious.

"I'll get Stella, you guys go out already," Sebastian decided. He was too close to being expelled after many repeat performances of skiving. As daring as they were, the twins had their limits as well.

Zara put up her hood and nudged Teddy to go first. The advantage of the party being so crowded was that they didn't stand out in the crowd. While she kept nervously glancing towards her aunt –who thankfully still had her back turned to them- they managed to make their way outside.

"That was pretty close," Teddy said once they had safely closed the door behind them. The rain was pouring, they were soaked through within mere seconds. "Do you think your aunt would have told on us?"

"I don't really think so, but I'd rather not take the risk," Zara shivered. She hoped the twins would hurry getting there.

Just when she and Teddy were ready to go ahead to the secret passageway's entrance, Sebastian and Stella appeared- Stella looking particularly triumphant.

"I got his address! He made me promise to drop him an owl soon," she beamed.

"Not Mr Blond-Toothpaste-Smile?" Zara inquired, leading the way to the passageway towards the back of the village. It was perfectly deserted; an open space in the ground covered by bushes. One by one they jumped down into it, the underground passage leading straight back into the castle.

"No, the sane one. His name is Troy," Stella replied, full of enthusiasm.

"You don't even need an address to send an owl. And why doesn't he drop _you_ an owl?" Teddy said.  
The passageway was too dark to make out facial expressions, but it was obvious Teddy was not amused. And one would think he'd have gotten used to it by now: there were few boys in their year Stella had not dated at least briefly.

"Because, I'm not about to tell him I'm in Hogwarts, duh. I'm twenty-one, remember?"

Sebastian could not refrain from laughing; it sounded strangely hollow below the ground. "He bought that? No frigging way."

"You're just jealous you can't get past the schoolgirl stage," Stella grimaced, quickening her pace so she was first to climb the ladder back up to the ground floor.

"Hey! Didn't you see me snogging?" Sebastian hurried up after her.

"Guys, can we keep it down?" Zara whispered urgently. The old caretaker Filch could pop up any moment to catch them out beyond curfew, and no doubt he would want to know why they were soaked through with rain at this hour.

It was a miracle they made it to the Gryffindor tower without getting caught. The four of them quickly said their goodbyes before parting to head to their dormitories. As they lay in their four poster beds, Zara listened to Stella chatting about her new love interest, though her mind was drifting off to her mother's letter. She didn't want to disappoint her. But if she went through with the cotillion she might disappoint her father. She could only hope her parents wouldn't argue about this. She seldom heard them argue about anything. The few times they did it was usually about her grandparents wanting them to come over for Christmas, or her dad being on voluntary Auror duty on such an occasion.

She laid awake for long after Stella had fallen asleep, listening to the regular breathing –and sometimes snores- of the other girls in the room. Her head was full of everything, and when she finally did fall asleep she dreamt of poofy ball gowns and olives with eyeballs chasing her.

The last weeks of term passed in a blur. Days were lost revising for exams, and their hands ached from writing essays that seemed never-ending. Even the twins got caught up in the exams, so the entertainment they usually provided in terms of misbehaviour was reduced to a bare minimum. After the last exam, an exhausting written History of Magic test, there was the sudden shock of freedom. Zara's mind had been so set on studying it was a strange phenomenon to suddenly have so much time on her hands. Everyone was looking forward to the summer holidays. In a way, she was too. Since a year or two –and her father's latest promotion at the Auror office- her parents possessed a summer cottage in the south of France. They usually spent August there, joined by a varying selection of family and friends. While Zara looked forward to that, there was her grandparents' ball first. Luckily the end of term Quidditch match had proved a welcome distraction. They made quite a team and finished off the year with a well-deserved victory. Hugo Weasley, the second-year keeper had made many impressive saves, and Sebastian as one of the chasers did fine work as always. It was a close call against Ravenclaw, though, but Zara managed to catch the Snitch before things got out of hand. The festivities went on for hours and hours, until Professor Longbottom –head of Gryffindor House and obviously delighted in the victory as well- put an end to all the noise. Even days later while they packed their trunks and got ready to board the Hogwarts Express, the victory was fresh on everyone's minds. The Ravenclaws could not stop glaring, and the Gryffindors could not stop grinning.

"So," Sebastian said, closing the door to their compartment. "Last few hours of freedom before The Parents turn up."

"Yes," Zara nodded absent-mindedly. She always wondered how she would find her mother after a school term. Lucia Potter was in blooming health most of the time now, but her depression was still fresh on Zara's mind. Five years ago her mother gave birth to a stillborn baby. In a few weeks time she had watched her mother go from the confident lady she was to a mere shadow of who she had once been. Zara had been twelve at the time, and very glad when she was able to return to Hogwarts after her little brother's funeral. James, her parents had named him. She had been sad, of course. But in a distant way. As a first year student her days were full of the exciting new chapter in life that was Hogwarts. Her mother's pregnancy had only played a role in the back of her mind.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" said Teddy.

"Sure," Zara nodded. The past was the past, and she knew she should trust her mother to be all right. She leaned back in her seat and stared at the passing landscape out the window as the Hogwarts Express gathered speed. Teddy set up the game with Sebastian, Stella scribbled a letter. All was as it should be. For a few hours worries were comfortably absent.

When the train arrived on Peron 9 and ¾ after several hours, Zara felt more relaxed than she had been the past few weeks. There were no exams bothering them. No nagging teachers going on about homework assignments. Weeks full of freedom ahead of them. She smiled cheerfully when the four of them left the compartment and collected their trunks. The train was crowded with students hurrying their way out to greet their families.

"Look, there's mum!" Stella waved out of the window to her mother, and pulled her brother along to the train's exit. "We'll probably see you both later this week, we'll drop an owl!" she called over her shoulder to Teddy and Zara, who were struggling to pull their trunks out from under a pile. When they finally got it, Zara was almost knocked over by her little sister Felicia, who seemed in a rush to get off.

"Hey, watch it!" Zara protested, just managing to keep her balance with the heavy trunk. It had to be the History of Magic books that weighed the heaviest.

"Hurry up!" Felicia mainly said impatiently. "Mummy's outside, with grandmother!"

"Grandmother?" Zara exchanged a confused look with Teddy before she left her trunk and hurried over to the nearest window to see whether this unlikely thing was really going on. And there they were. Her mother, carrying Anna, the youngest Potter child, and then her grandmother. She looked as impeccable as always; not a hair out of place, wearing an expensive-looking dark green cloak. Zara had no idea how old she was –she wasn't the type to approve of such a question- but she always wore high heels. So did her mother, who looked rather uncomfortable. No wonder. Zara could hardly remember seeing her grandmother aside the Christmas dinners.

"Merlin's beard," said Teddy, who had followed her to see for himself.

"Maybe we can stay here," Zara suggested with a groan, feeling her holiday spirit decrease. "Buy off all things from the trolley and see how long we can last?"

Teddy grinned. "Let's go, it can't be that bad."

"We can make a bet on it. Two galleons if you're right," Zara suggested once she slowly stood up and went back to pick up her trunk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe her grandmother was just in the neighbourhood. The question was: why was she suddenly so interested in her granddaughter, when she'd been delightfully absent for the past seventeen years?

"Not sure about that," Teddy admitted, following her out of the train. "We can bet for ice cream, though. That way we both get something out of it."

"Deal," Zara agreed. "I get a feeling we'll need something to look forward to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Zara, Teddy!" A smile broke through on Lucia Potter's tense face when she noticed Zara and Teddy approaching. Felicia had already joined her and was attempting to pick up little Anna, who did not think this a good idea, and struggled to get free.

Zara embraced her mother quickly, relieved to see she was in good health. When her mother turned to embrace Teddy next, she found herself facing her grandmother in a rather awkward moment. In her opinion, they had little to say to one another.

"Hello grandmother," she finally said.

"Zara," Narcissa smiled, not unkindly. "I can't believe how much you've grown! Quite the young lady you are now."

"Er, I guess so," Zara replied, not sure what to say. She was glad to see her mother had let go of Teddy and joined them.

"Your grandmother invited us all to lunch this afternoon at the Manor, isn't that lovely?"

It wasn't hard to tell that her mother's smile was really quite strained.

"Yes, that way we have a chance to catch up and discuss the grand ball that's coming up," Narcissa explained this unlikely event.

"Come on then, now we're all here," Lucia said, picking up Anna before she could run off again in the direction of something interesting to a three-year old. "Kreacher will take home all of your luggage in the mean time."

Zara had not yet noticed the tiny elf that had joined them. She greeted him briefly before she handed over het trunk and followed her mother and grandmother to the apparition area.

Since Zara had only just come of age, she had not yet passed her apparition test. Teddy, who had turned seventeen in October, had long since passed his. And so they all paired up for side-apparition. Teddy with Zara, Lucia with Anna, and Narcissa with Felicia. They turned on the spot and the next moment Zara felt the familiar sensation that came with apparition. Before she knew it, they had apparated right into the grounds of Malfoy Manor; the Victorian estate that belonged to her grandparents.

"The gardens look beautiful as always, mother," Lucia said once they made their way to the front door of the house, where they were welcomed by another house elf.

"Yes, it's quite the season for it," Narcissa agreed, showing them all inside. "Why don't you all get comfortable in the drawing room; I'll let your grandfather know you've arrived."

When she had made her way down the hallway, Zara turned to face her mother. "Why did we have to come here today, mum? It's the first day of our holidays!"

"Let's not do this now, Zara" Lucia sighed, already in a struggle with her youngest daughter; little Anna was not about to take off her new, pink coat. "Your grandmother just really wanted to see you."

"Right," Zara exchanged a sceptical glance with Teddy. "She was so happy to see me she spoke a grand total of three words to me."

She followed her mother into the drawing room, where she seated herself on a sofa near the fireplace. "Come, Anna," she held her arms out to her little sister, who laughed excitedly and climbed up on her lap. Of the three sisters, Anna was the only one that resembled their mother. Both Zara and Felicia were as dark-haired as their father, and they got his green eyes as well. Another 'gift' was his bad eyesight, which only Zara appeared to have inherited this far. Since a year or two her parents allowed her to wear contact lenses, which she thought was a slight improvement.

Zara bounced Anna on her lap, finally catching her in an embrace while she breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. She listened vaguely to her mother chatting with Teddy and Felicia, but only looked up when her grandmother re-appeared.

"Lunch is being served in the dining hall," Narcissa announced, showing them the way.

The Victorian dining hall was impressive to say the least. Zara had so far only seen the inside of it over Christmas dinners, but even without all the decorations it was still beautiful. Just like everything inside Malfoy Manor was beautiful, and expensive. But not very warm and homey. No matter how richly decorated, Zara could not imagine ever feeling at home here. It made her wonder what it had been like for her mother and uncle to grow up here as children. Something they hardly ever talked about.

Her grandfather had already seated himself on the head of the table, looking grumpy and disapproving as ever. He barely inclined his head when they greeted him, and Teddy received little more than a glare.

"How is business these days, Father?" Lucia inquired, once she had settled Anna on one of the chairs beside her. The little girl, sensitive to the tense atmosphere, quickly lost her patience. No doubt she missed her toys at home, where there wasn't some old grandfather glaring at her. It wasn't long before she started crying.

"Business is fine. And there is a reason children do not belong in the dining hall," Lucius remarked with a frown towards his youngest grandchild.

"She's three years old, where am I supposed to leave her?" Lucia quickly lifted Anna on her lap and settled her with a teddy bear she pulled from her handbag.

"I don't understand why you refuse to hire a nanny, with all these children," again, Lucius's glare was sent Teddy's way. It was needless to say, he had never understood his daughter and son-in-law when they took Teddy in after his grandmother died. "Your husband must be able to afford it now, finally."

"Whether or not we can afford it, I prefer to take care of my children myself, " Lucia said pointedly.

While everyone stared at their plates in the awkward silence that followed, the house elf brought in lunch. Zara would love to ask what the unidentifiable stuff was that filled her plate, but undoubtedly it would land her another speech of her lack of cultural knowledge. She briefly glanced at Teddy, who appeared to be having the same thoughts. A grin of conspiracy with her friend made everything more bearable.

"So, let's discuss Cotillion," Narcissa started off in an attempt to break the silence. "Zara, we're absolutely delighted you were so fond of the idea," she beamed.

Zara, unaware she had ever been 'fond of the idea', frowned in obvious confusion.

"Yes, she's much looking forward to it, aren't you Zara?" Lucia threw her daughter a glance that told her a disagreement would hardly be appreciated.

"Er, yes," Zara managed to say, refusing to look at Teddy. She had heard him snigger in his napkin and feared she would burst out laughing if any eye contact was made. "It was very... surprising."

"It's such an old tradition, it's a shame not to re-install it. When we were young it was a big thing, "Narcissa said. "Right Lucius?"

"Right," Lucius said, although he made no attempt to rid the frown off his features.

"She'll need a dress of course," Narcissa went on without minding her husband's mood. She was probably used to it after so many years of marriage. "A proper, formal ball gown."

"Of course. I was thinking to take Zara shopping tomorrow," Lucia suggested, turning to face her daughter. "You can bring Stella, and her mother, if they want to join. You'll want the twins on the ball, I believe?"

"Yes, I think so," Zara agreed, trying to get over the worst start ever of the summer holidays: lunch with her grandparents, and then an everlasting shopping spree to look forward to. In oppose to most girls; Zara's was not fond of shopping at all. Especially not with her mother; there was no end to her visits to her favourite stores.

"Stella?" Lucius repeated. "These twins? These illegitimate, bastard children, that wrongfully claim to belong to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black? And their mother; a pretend-squib, who voluntarily joined the muggle world? I refuse to invite such people to a society event!"

Zara gasped in shock at such an insult. Beside her, she could hear Teddy do the same. "You can't insult our friends!" she exclaimed.

"Zara!"

Her mother, desperately attempting to save the mood –which had never been jolly anyway- couldn't do much against this outbreak. The four youngsters were ever loyal to one another.

"This is my house, and I say whatever pleases me," Lucius concluded, before he turned his gaze on Lucia. "I would have hoped you'd taught your children some proper respect by now."

"Let's not argue about all this, please," Narcissa interfered, exasperated. "This is supposed to be a joyous occasion."

Zara could hardly decide what was worse; her grandfather's insult to her best friends, or her mother not sticking up for her. Her mother, who was always so in control of what went on inside her home, reduced to a berated child by merely a few words. Both Teddy and Felicia appeared to share her disbelief, and even little Anna was unusually quiet.

Somehow, they made it through the lunch. The children all had refused to say little more than a word, and the event had been dreadfully strained by Narcissa's failed attempts to make conversation. Needless to say; they were all relieved when it was time to go. When they left the Manor's grounds and apparated home, they were all finally free to speak their minds.

"Mum, why didn't you say anything!" Zara said angrily. She was too upset to be able to enjoy being home again.

"I don't have time for this right now," Lucia said. She struggled with a very impatient Anna, who protested loudly against taking off her shoes.

"Shoes mine!" Anna protested. "Want pink."

"Not on the new sofa," Lucia insisted, finally managing to obtain the shoes. When Anna had hurried off to play with her toys, Felicia, Teddy and Zara were still waiting for a much-desired explanation.

"Look, children," Lucia sighed when she found the three of them staring at her. "There is a reason we only visit my parents once a year, all right? You've just witnessed that reason."

"I thought it was because they didn't like daddy," said Felicia. "Not because they didn't like _you_!" She ran to embrace her mother.

"They sure don't like me, either, " Teddy grinned sheepishly.

"They don't like anybody," Zara said. In Felicia's fairy tale world, all parents loved their children, and all grandparents loved their grandchildren. It was great being only twelve. Maybe this was the down side of coming of age; knowing too much, but understanding so little of it.

"Of course they do," Lucia said, absent-mindedly stroking Felicia's hair. "They're just different. Formal. I'm sure they mean well." She didn't look like she meant it, though.

"Right," Zara exchanged a glance with Teddy. "Grandfather was heart-warming when he insulted our best friends. If Stella and Seb aren't invited, then we're not going to some stupid party!"

Her mother's explanation was so unsatisfactory it pissed her off, and she ran off to go up to her room.

For a moment she was distracted from her mood. Kreacher had left her room's window open for some fresh air, and she couldn't help but smile at being back here. She loved her dorm at Hogwarts with her comfortable four-poster bed and the presence of the other three girls she shared with, but here it was great to have a place entirely of her own. She dropped down on her bed and stared at the walls, decorated with posters of her favourite Quidditch team. Remembering the costly Quidditch tickets she got from the twins for her birthday, anger flared up again at her grandfather insulting her friends.

She was still thinking of catchy phrases and insults she should have used on her grandfather when a knock on the door disturbed her.

"Yes?" she called out, annoyed at first, but her face lit up when she saw her father enter.

"Dad!" she beamed, and ran up to hug him. "I didn't hear you come home!"

"Your little sister making test rides on her toy broomstick may have overshadowed that event," grinned Harry Potter as he spun his eldest daughter around. He was in his late thirties now, but even as a successful auror he had never grown out of the round glasses and unruly hair.

"I'm so glad you're here," Zara clung to him.

"Yea, I heard you had a lot of fun this afternoon," he grinned, picking up one of Zara's school books Kreacher had unpacked from her trunk. "History of Magic, what was it about this year?" he skimmed through the book absent-mindedly. "Goblin wars? Troll riots?"

"You, actually," Zara chuckled at the puzzled look on her father's face. "The war against Voldemort. The Battle of Hogwarts, you know the drill."

"I sure do," Harry put the book down, looking like he wasn't really sure whether she was being serious or not. "That's about as recent as history gets. Professor Binns must have updated his curriculum. Did you pass the test?"

"Would you like me to?" Zara grinned.

"Hard to say," Harry chuckled at the oddity of the situation. "How about we go for average this time?"

"Still waiting for the results, but I assure you I didn't overdo it," she laughed.

"So, your grandparents," Harry took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I hear they were their charming selves?"

"Dad, I'm not going to go to some stupid ball. Did you hear what they said about the twins?"

"Teddy told me just now," Harry nodded. "And I can't say I'm surprised. "

"And now you're probably going to say how they didn't mean any of that?"

"No," Harry finally said. "Knowing your grandparents, they probably meant every word they said."

"So why are you up here, then? I thought you were going to talk me into going to the ball."

"Hey, I thought you knew me better than that," Harry grinned. "I'd love an excuse not to go. The thing is; this is important to your mother. Despite all, they're still her parents. And this is the first attempt they made in the past seventeen years to see more of us," he paused. "More of you, anyway."

"I know," Zara murmured. The guilt card again. They all wanted to see her mother happy. "Will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see my daughter all dressed up," Harry stood up and motioned for her to follow him. "And if it's crowded enough, it's likely we'll be able to leave early. Now come on, your mother's making lasagne and I'm starving."

"I'm starving too," Zara said, only noticing she was now that he mentioned it. She'd been too busy sulking before to notice how her stomach was rumbling. Lunch hadn't been very impressive, after all. She still had no clue what it was they had attempted to eat. She followed her father down the stairs, breathing in the lovely scent of homemade tomato sauce. Maybe the holidays wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Every girl's dream was Zara's worst nightmare. Endless rows of dresses in every possible shade of pastel extended before them.

"Merlin's beard," she groaned at the prospect of shopping for a cotillion dress. "They're all the same."

"Not really," Stella said, annoyingly perky. "There's pink and purple, not just white. There's blue too, and green. A-line dresses, ball gowns, or the more fit and flare sort of thing."

"Why can't we go for something black?" Zara insisted, refusing to pass even the first row of dresses; each more poofy and hideous than the other.

"Because, it's a 'coming of age' thing," Stella said. "We're supposed to be passed off as dreamy, innocent virgins. They wear pink, not black."

Zara snorted. "An innocent virgin, you?"

"Yes, speaking of," Stella's beamed, tirelessly pulling out dresses to study them more intently. To Zara's great shock, she didn't hang them all back, but selected some to try on. "Can you cover for me tonight? I told my mum I'm staying at your house."

"For what?" Zara frowned, attempting to follow her example, but quickly putting the dress back in disgust.

"For my date," Stella chuckled.

"The photographer guy date? Isn't he way too old for you?"

"No way! I've outgrown the schoolboy stage. Isn't that what this ball is supposed to underline?"

"I don't think when my grandparents thought of hosting the cotillion they wanted to encourage us dating guys twice our age. Not unless they're on my grandfather's list of 'approved and suitable marriage candidates," Zara laughed, quickly passing the worst shades of pink.

"He's not twice my age, maybe just one and a half time," Stella said. "And he has a list?" She stopped in front of a full-length mirror in the shop to hold a pale blue dress in front of her. "What do you think of this one?"

"I don't doubt he has one," Zara replied. "It looks fine, you should buy it."

"Ha!" Stella grinned. "You're not getting rid of this that easily, Potter. I'm going to try this one on, and many more. And you're going to try them on too. I'll help you pick, before your mum does."

Zara sighed and figured she was going to have to wear something to the ball. Stella always knew what would look good on anyone, while she herself was at a complete loss. She didn't think a dress would look good, anyway. She barely had anything worth wearing a bra for, and since her limbs were always full of Quidditch- bruises showing arms or legs was a bad idea.

"Zara!" sounded her mother's voice from somewhere in the back of the store. "Have you selected anything yet?"

"Tons of dresses!" Zara called back grumpily, standing still while she let her friend hold out dress after dress in front of her.

"Let's try on these," Stella finally concluded, holding an arm full of dresses. "It's a waste you don't like shopping, anything could fit you."

"Ha!" Zara snorted. "You mean when I stuff my bra, and forget my broomstick-resembling figure?"  
"Oh please. If you were taller, you could be a model," Stella said, heading towards the back of the store, where their mothers were.

"I am tall!" Zara defended her decent 5'7".

"Not tall enough to be a model."

"But you are. What happened to your ambitions?" Zara inquired, anything to not think of the dresses; each more dreadful than the other. "Have you heard from that audition?"

"Not yet, but the date may help," Stella chuckled. She only continued when she spotted Zara's expression. "I'm just kidding, Potter, hold your hippogriffs, and try on these dresses."

"I will if you will."

The girls made their way over to the fitting rooms, but Zara paused at the sight of her mother and Stella's mother appearing engaged in serious conversation. She quickly pulled Stella along to hide behind a plant- which could barely conceal them and the heap of dresses in their arms. Stella gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it and leaned in closer to overhear what the two women were discussing.

"- how Harry's not at all crazy about this party," said Lucia. "I mean, I understand it won't look well at the Ministry. It's a Pureblood tradition in its essence after all, and the slightest hint of radicalism is enough to alarm everyone there."

"So why go through with it?".

Stella's mum, Evangeline Foxworth-and modern enough to go by 'Evie' for anyone including her children's friends, seemed just as crazy about dresses as her daughter. She was having a hard time dividing her attention between the dresses and the conversation.

"I keep asking myself that," Lucia admitted, momentarily disappearing behind an oversized dress Zara hoped she wouldn't make her try on. "This is the first attempt my parents made to reach out to us since Zara's birth. She deserves to have grandparents."

"Not that I want –them- for grandparents," Zara whispered in her friend's ear, who suppressed a giggle.

"Maybe they're trying to make up for the lost time?" suggested Evie, who clearly did not know the Malfoys very well.

"I doubt my father is at all capable of benevolence," Lucia said. "To be honest, Harry thinks there's more behind all this."

"A catch?" Evie asked, losing her attention for the dresses as the conversation turned more interesting. "But you just told me, your father's getting old. It doesn't seem so strange for an old man to want to spend time with his children and grandchildren right?"

"It is when your name is Lucius Malfoy," Lucia sighed.

"So what could the catch be?"

Zara watched her mother shake her head slowly. "With my parents, you never know."

After an impressively extended shopping session, both Stella and Zara settled for a dress. Stella's was very impressive both in fit and colour, while Zara's reminded her just a tad too much of a cupcake. But by the end she was so through with it she relented and let her mother buy the one she kept nagging her about. Once at home, Zara had made sure it disappeared into the back of her wardrobe before her little sisters had the chance to notice it.

"So what did you guys do all day?" she asked Teddy and Sebastian. Promising Stella to cover for her was so much easier when Sebastian turned up. The twins were always together, after all, so it was more reliable that way.

The three sat on the rug in Zara's spacious bedroom, sipping hot chocolate while the fireplace heated up the room. It was hard to believe it was summer holidays; English weather was as dreadful as always.

"Nothing much," Sebastian shrugged. "Went into Diagon Alley to have butterbeers and look at new brooms. If I get enough NEWTs next year mum might buy me one." He toyed with an unlit cigarette.

"You're not going to light that in here are you?" Zara frowned. "My mum will kill you."

Sebastian shrugged and moved over to the window, opening it to lean outside to light the cigarette and smoke. "She won't know the difference between the fireplace, will she?" he called over his shoulder.

"Trust me, she knows everything," Zara assured him, running a hand through her hair.

"So, Stella," Teddy said, bringing them back to the original topic. And the topic most interesting to him, no doubt. "This guy is really bad for her."

"I know, what do you want to do about it?" Zara said, warming her hands around the mug of hot chocolate; the opened window brought the chill back in. "We can't crash in? We don't even know where he lives."

"He thinks she's of age," Teddy continued his rant.

"She is of age," Sebastian reminded him with a slight grin. "Jealous, Ted?"

"Course not!" Teddy snorted. "just concerned. You should be, too."

"My sister, although she usually has no idea what she gets herself into, is more than capable of doing whatever she feels like. And she usually gets exactly what she wants."

"So you think it's safe?"

"If it's not: have you seen her Bat-Bogey hex? And that's just one of the many things she has up her sleeve," Sebastian assured them. He didn't look as brave as he sounded, though. In fact, when he poked his head out of the window to smoke again, Zara was quite certain she had spotted his face fall noticeably. Tough as he appeared to be, he was protective when it came to his sister.

"Well, at least you don't have to parade around in a dress that resembles a pumpkin pasty," Zara attempted to cheer up Teddy. At the cost of her own dignity, but that would soon be lost at her grandparents' ball, anyway.

This drew a slight grin from Teddy as he got to his feet. "That's true. I'm off to bed. Night Seb, and sis," he said.

"Good night, brother," Zara chuckled. Ever since Teddy had officially come to live with them since his grandmother's death, they had started playfully using these words. As a bit if of a joke, really, but it was obvious Teddy sometimes felt bad about his lack of direct family. As far as Zara was concerned, they –were- direct family. They were blood relatives, too. Zara's mum and Teddy's mum had been full cousins, after all.

"Yea, and don't dream of my sister," Sebastian laughed, closing the window once he had finished his cigarette.

"You're really not worried about Stella?" Zara asked once Teddy had disappeared into his own room.

"If I had the slightest idea she was in danger, that guy would be lucky to have any hands left to hold a camera," Sebastian assured her, dropping next to her on the rug. "She hates me to play the jealous brother type," he shrugged. "Do you suggest otherwise?"

"Nah, I guess not," Zara agreed. "Are you coming to my grandparents' ball as well?" she inquired. Eventually her mother had gotten the message across to her grandparents that she would not attend unless her friends, the twins and Teddy, would be invited.

"Free drinks, tons of girls, I'm in," he assured her. "Do you need a date?"

"Is this an offer?" Zara raised an eyebrow as if in doubt, before a grin broke through.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't think we need dates," she said quickly. She perhaps liked to imagine Sebastian's face showed a touch of disappointment. Not that she wanted it to. She didn't want to be anything but friends. Or didn't she? Somehow his question had confused her, and she quickly wished to leave the subject behind them.

"I think the whole tradition of the ball is to introduce the girls to suitable men," she explained with a forced chuckle. She jumped to her feet. "I'm closing the window, I guess there's a storm coming."

For a moment she busied herself closing her windows while outside the wind was picking up, and it was starting to rain as well. When she returned, the moment was gone. And the topic was in desperate need of a change of conversation.

"When Stella and I were shopping, we heard my and your mum talking. My mum seems to think there's a catch to the party, of some kind."

"What could he want from you?" Sebastian inquired, reaching to eat the remainder of the marshmallows. "He's got all the money in the world."

"I know, it wouldn't be money," Zara agreed. To be honest, she had little clue on what it could be. Having heard the stories of her grandparents, and her grandfather especially, she found it hard to believe they would throw such an event out of sentimentality. She was old enough to believe life was never such a fairy tale.

Before they had a chance to think about it further, they were disturbed at the sound of small pebbles tossed against the window. The thought of trouble entering their minds, Zara and Sebastian stood up in unison to head over to the window.

"Stella!" Zara exclaimed at the sight of her rain-soaked friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be here, remember?" Stella reminded her impatiently. "I wasn't sure if your dad still had that anti-apparition charm on the house. Didn't want to risk friggin' splinching myself."

"Not since a week or two."

Two seconds and an audible _crack!_ later, Stella stood in Zara's bedroom, dripping rainwater on the oak floor. It wasn't hard to see that rain was not the only thing pouring down Stella's face. She was visibly upset, which meant there were more things going on than Zara's grandfather's possible double agenda.


End file.
